


Coming Down

by Jds523



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jds523/pseuds/Jds523
Summary: Ensley Smith has more information about Ray than he would like anyone to have. Using this to her advantage she blackmails him into giving her job. But when her past shows up dragging Ray down a rabbit hole that threatens no only the two of them, but everyone Ray knows, he must make a choice. Cut the ties that bind him to her, or destroy everything around him to stop the storm that is building over head. Nothing can ever just be easy for Ray.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the show, and this was just an idea I had. I hope it sounds as good on paper as it did in my head. (Typical Disclaimer) I don't own anything that you know from the show. This is just in good fun. So I hope you enjoy, and if you do let me know.

Ray hurried to his office ignoring the incoming call from Avi for the fourth time that morning. He'd told them he would be there at nine and not to bother him before that. One morning to himself that was all he was asking for, dam was that so much to ask? As he passed Lena's office both her and Avi followed him to his. Sitting at his desk he looked at the two of them annoyed that he couldn't have just two minutes before they jumped all over him. “What?”

“We've been hacked.” Avi talked with his hands.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Ray rolled his eyes and scrubbed his hand over his face. This was the last thing he needed first thing in the morning. He paid to much money for the best equipment on the market. Both Avi and Lena were good at there jobs. No one was hacking into his office.

“Someone has downloaded all our files.” Avi folded his arms as worry washed over his face. It was clear that things were as bad as it sounded.

Ray looked at his phone as it buzzed. A number he didn't recognize, he pushed ignore and sat it down. “Any idea who?” He barked at the two of them. Anything taken from the hard drives at that office could not only put the three of them away for life, it could also endanger his family. If the wrong people got a hold of this information, there would be no damage control. There would only be the trail of bodies left in the wake. His phone buzzed again. The same number as before, he answered this time.

“What?” He demanded.

“Ray?” It was a voice he didn't recognize.

“Who is this?” Ray snarled. He had enough to contend with he didn't need some jackass calling him for no good reason.

It took the person a minute to respond. “I have something you want.”

Ray knew immediately who was on the other end of the phone. He motioned for Lena to do a trace. “What do you want?”

“Right to the point, I like that.” The man was overly cocky. He must not have seen too much on the hard drive or he would have known not to fuck with Ray. “Two million.”

“No fucking way, half a million. You give me what you have and I won't end you.”

The man laughed, “After what I saw? All the things that could be trouble for you and all the people around you, is that all those people are worth to you?”

“One million.” He relented. “Sunset park, the bench under the large oak. My girl will meet you there. You hand her what you have, she walks away, I walk to you and give you the money. Two hours.” Ray hung up the phone.

Lena walked toward the park bench and sat next to a man in a green sweat shirt wearing dark glasses. He looked at her when she sat down, after a moment took his glasses off. “Wheres my money?” The man seemed tense, fidgety. “I gave your girl the stuff wheres my money?” He scratched himself and looked around. He knew Ray had to be close. 

Lena stood up dialing Ray. “We have a problem.” That's all she had to say.

Within just a minute Ray was at the bench. Ray took the man by the neck of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. “Where's my stuff.”

“I gave it to your girl, like you told me.” Sweat formed on his forehead as his voice began to crack and he began to quiver.

Ray looked at Lena. “This is my girl, who the fuck did you give it to?” His voice was forceful as he got right in the guys face.

“I d-d-don't know.” The man trembled in Ray's hands.

“Well you better figure it out.”

“Early twenties, brown hair, blue eyes, jeans and a gray hoody.” The man whimpered as Ray dropped him. He scanned the surrounding area, the girl couldn't have gotten far. He needed to find her before she could open that hard drive and he received another demand for money. He nodded to Lena and she walked in one direction while he walked in the other.

It was chilly and the number of people with hoodies was daunting. He hurried through the park looking as he called Avi filling him in and requesting his help. When he'd made his way back around to Lena he told her to go the bus station, make sure the girl wasn't leaving town. Avi arrived at the park and the two began at one end moving toward the other. They moved with intent, it was usually everyone else's secrets he was hurrying to cover. But this time it was his own. He would offer this girl the same thing he was going to offer the sweaty guy.

Circling back around to where it all started Ray was surprised to see a woman in a gray sweat shirt sitting on the bench. He motioned to Avi and the two slowly approached the bench. He wasn't sure this was the girl he was looking for. After all how smart could she be if she returned to the bench and just sat there waiting. Ray thought to himself for a moment. If this was the girl maybe she was smarter than he thought. Maybe she knew exactly what she was doing, returning to that bench waiting for the rightful owner to return. Getting closer Ray saw the black velvet bag in her hands. He knew the hard drive was in that bag. He and Avi got to either side of the bench before she noticed.

“What do you have there?” Ray's tone was even, not imposing. The girl looked up at Ray then at Avi. She didn't say a word. “I'm gonna need that.” Ray took a step closer. The girl nodded and smiled. Making a sucking noise as she drew her lower lip between her teeth. She shoved the little bag in the pocket on the front of her shirt then folded her hands in front of her. He could see she was thinking of something, contemplating her next move.

Like lightening she jumped over the back of the bench and was running. Ray and Avi chased after her. She ran through crowds, around dog walkers in and out of little shops. They tried not to knock any one down but if they got in the way they had no trouble doing so. They had to have that hard drive, they had to catch that girl. And they weren't about to let anyone get in the way of that. She ran into a shop and Ray ran to the back telling Avi to stay at the front. The only two exits, when she came out someone would have her.

Ray stood in the ally waiting. The door swung open and she came out running. He grabbed her by the hood of her shirt pulling her back to him, her body crashing into his. With her back against his chest he wrapped his arms around her, struggling to hold her as she squirmed under his grip. Her shirt was far to large for her making it hard to hold onto her. She reached behind her and clutched his balls in her hand, squeezing.

He grunted from the pain as he took her by the arm and turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders lifting her so her feet were off the ground as he pressed her back against the wall. “Listen...” was all he got out before she raised her foot trying to kick him in the crotch. He turned so that she kicked him in the thigh. Growling at her as she twisted both arms right out of his grip.

Just as her feet hit the ground she saw the other guy turn the corner to the ally. She knew she could fight off one of them, but she'd never get away from both of them. She knew she had to get out of there, before she could move he had a hold of her again. This time she brought her knee up and connected with his crotch sending him to his knees, then his side as he watched as she ran out of sight. Avi reached Ray and knelt down to him. “Boss, are you okay?”

“Go, get her.” Ray groaned while holding himself. Avy ran after her only to reach the end of the ally and realize the girl was gone and so were the hard drives. He shook his head as he walked back to Ray and helped him to his feet.

The following morning Ray walked down the hall toward his office. Still sore from the previous day. It had been a long while since someone got him squarely in the crotch. He stepped into Lena's office. “Anything?” He asked. She just pointed to his office. Ho looked at her questioningly before taking a step back and looking down the hall to his office. There was someone sitting on that old leather couch.

Lena watched as he walked down the hall. Walking into his office he was finally able to make out that it was a girl sitting on his couch. And not just any girl, it was the girl in the gray sweatshirt. He poured himself a drink before he sat at his desk, turning to her. He shifted in his seat thinking about how she had brought him down with one knee. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak. She held up the little black velvet bag. “We should talk.” She smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into his office he was finally able to make out that it was a girl sitting on his couch. And not just any girl, it was the girl in the gray sweatshirt. He poured himself a drink before he sat at his desk, turning to her. He shifted in his seat thinking about how she had brought him down with one knee. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

She held up the little black velvet bag. “We should talk.” She smiled at him. She hadn't gotten a good look at him the day before while trying to get away from him, not exactly like she was going to stop at talk to him. But if she was being honest with herself she didn't mind the view.

Ray nodded before tipping back his glass. Setting the glass back down he looked at her. “I take it you opened the hard drive?” He already knew the answer. How else would she know how to find him?

“You run quit the lucrative business here. And your helpers, you know they keep meticulous records.” She smirked holding the hard drive up. “Why would you keep records like that?” She stood up walking to the door looking down the hall as Avi walked into Lena's office. “I mean I understand the videos, you could use those later as blackmail.” She could feel his eyes on her as she moved from one spot to another. “But why bother to keep everything else. That's just asking for the mess you've found yourself in now.”

“I made a deal with the guy you got that from.” Ray finished what was in his glass. “I'll give you the same thing.” He wanted this to be over quick. And if she didn't take the money? Well, it wasn't like she was going to get away from him this time. He'd pin her to the ground if he had to.

The girl turned back to him shrugging her shoulders and nodding. “That could work.” She returned to her spot on the couch. “I had something else in mind.”

Ray looked her over. She couldn't have been more than twenty two. Sitting there in her gray sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows. The sweatshirt swallowed her up, there was no real way to see any definition of her body. Her jeans were tore at both knees, and her shoes were old and dirty. Her light brown hair fell down around her shoulder in loose curls, but it didn't have that glossy, clean look that Abby's did. Her eyes were so light the the blue hue was hard to catch. But the dark circles under them were hard to miss.

He wondered what else she could have in mind. He was use to women wanting to use sex as a currency. If that was what she wanted he was sure he could oblige. The way that she'd been able to get away from her the day before, show up in his office. She had a mysterious allure about her. Not much to say, much like himself, he liked it. Most of the time women couldn't shut their mouths around him.

“What did you have in mind?” He curiously waited for her answer.

“I want a job.”

Ray looked at her like she was crazy. “A job, sure why not.” He joked, laughing at her. “Sure put you on the payroll, set you up with health benefits.”

“Are you done?” She acknowledged his sarcasm. “Maybe your not as smart as I thought you were.” Shrugging her shoulders she watched him. She was reading him as he moved. His facial movements, the way he shifted in his seat as he looked her over. She was no fool, she knew he was trying to read her as well. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since the moment he stepped into his office.

“Why's that?” He was curious as to what her answer would be.

“I would think with everything I know about you, you would want to keep me where you can keep an eye on me. Yeah I'll give you the hard drive back, but I still know.”

He watched as she smirked again. That dam smirk. “And what is it you think you could do for me?”

“I've seen the kinds of things you do around here, and I'm good at being invisible. I think I'd fit right in.” She beamed with confidence, like she already knew his answer.

Ray thought about it for a moment. She was right. He'd have the hard drive back before she left the office, there was no doubt about that. But that didn't change the fact that she'd seen everything on it, she knew all his secrets. He could give her some menial task and call it a job. Keep an eye on her until he could find something he could us as leverage over her. Something he could use to finally pay her off and have her out of his hair once and for all.

“Fine.” He waived his hand at her. “Give Lena your information so she can get you on the payroll.” He knew once Lena had her information she could find something they could use against her.

“I don't think so.” She shook her head no.

“Excuse me?”

“No payroll, no social security number.” She knew why he wanted her information. And she wasn't about to let him get the upper hand. “I want to be paid in cash, under the table.” Taking a deep breath she waited and watched as he thought about it.

“Can I at least get your name?”

“Ensley.”

“Last name?”

“Smith, but there's no need to be formal, I know everything about you.” She knew this was a power play. He wanted to have control, but she wouldn't relent. He had her name that was enough.

Ray thought about how he was going to play this. She'd given him almost nothing and wasn't asking for a large sum of money or sex. This was new territory, laced with mines and if he took a wrong step it could all blow up in his face.

“Tomorrow, nine am.” He watched as she stood and walked toward his desk. She placed the black bag right in the middle of the desk. Again giving him that smirk. He'd give her a reason to smirk. She walked out of the office and past Avi and Lena. They both turned to him asking with their eyes what he was thinking.

He walked to meet them in the hall. “Follow her.” He instructed Lena. He needed an address, the people she spent time with. Something, anything he could use to find out who this girl was. Something he could use to get the upper hand. Cause at that moment she left his office holding all the cards and he wasn't happy about that. Ray liked being in control. He needed to be in control. And there wasn't much he wouldn't do to have the control.

Lena hurried from the office telling Ray that she would call him as soon as she knew something. Outside she saw Ensley walking down the street. She began to follow her like she had done so many times before. She followed her as she walked down the street into a second hand clothing store. Lena waited outside, and a few minutes later Ensley came, turning back in the same direction of Ray's office.  
She wondered if she was playing some game. But still she followed her. She turned down the ally and hurried her pace. Ensley pulled a door open and ducked inside pulling the door shut behind her. When Lena got to the door she was pissed to find the door was locked. She ran around to the front of the building and found the entrance. It was an empty office space, there was no one inside. Running back to the street she looked in both directions, but Ensley was gone.

“Fuck!” Lena pulled her phone from her pocket. “I lost her.” She told Ray when he answered.

“You what?” He was angry.

“She knew I was following her.” She got out before he hung up.

He was driving when Lena had called on the way to a clients. He was pissed that Lena had lost her. Maybe she was smarter than he'd giver her credit for. Ray pulled up in front of his clients house and called Lena back. “Her finger prints are on that bag on my desk. Run them, find something.” If she wasn't going to give him the information willingly then he would get it on his own. He slide the phone into his pocket before walking to the house. He would deal with her in the morning, if and when she showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I spelled AVI with a Y for most of this. I think I fixed it but I may have missed a few. Thanks for reading.

The next morning Ray showed up early. Stepping into Lena's office he doesn't have to say a word. On the other hand Lena didn't want to talk. She didn't have anything for him and she knew for that she would incur his wrath. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. “You found nothing? How could that be?” He demanded.

“There were no usable fingerprints on the bag. And there are no Ensley Smiths in the state. Birth records, death records, driver's licenses, nothing. There is nothing under that name.” She barley finished speaking before Ray turned and walked toward his office.

Ray poured himself a drink before he sat down. Groaning he wondered if she would even show up. If she didn't he knew it would only be a matter of time before a demand for money would come. That he could deal with. This whole job thing, he had no idea how to handle that demand. Hell sex even, he could manage that.

After a few minutes he saw her walking down the hall to his office. Still in that gray sweatshirt that hid her body so well. But now she was in black leggings. She flopped on his couch pulling her legs up to sit cross legged. She smirked at him. That dam smirk. “Who the hell are you?” He finally asked.

“I told you...”

“You lied to me.” He interrupted her. “There is no Ensley Smith in the state of California.” He gave her the look he used on people when he knew they were lying to him. The one in which he looked sympathetic toward them but at the same time wouldn't take their shit.

“Look into me did ya?” She half laughed. “That doesn't surprise me, you don't seem like trusting type.” She was unfazed.

Ray wasn't sure if he was turned on or pissed off. She seemed a step a head of him at every turn. He stood up and walked to her on the couch. Standing over her he looked down at her as she stayed seated. “Give me your hands.”

Ensley took a deep breath looking up at him. He stood in front of her, his belt was at eye level. She wasn't sure if this was some kind of power move, a way to assert his authority over her. Standing in front of her in what could easily be seen as sexual position. He didn't intimidate her. What ever this was that he was about to do, she was sure she could handle it, and him. She raised her hands.

He took her hands in his and looked them over. First taking her right hand he took his finger and slowly traced across her palm and down each finger. The sensation gave her goosebumps. She breathed deeply trying to steady her racing heart, as he moved from the right hand to the left. “Find what your looking for?” She inquired as he let go of her hand.

He looked down at her and smiled that little half smile of his before retreating to his seat. “Why didn't Lena find any fingerprints?” He knew she would know what he was asking. And part of him was curious as to how she managed to pull off such a trick.

She chuckled. “This isn't my first redo cowboy, now if were done eye fucking each other are you going to find me something to do, or do I have to make up my own job?”

Ray sat back in his seat and locked eyes with her. Eye fucking? She had his head spinning. Part of him wanted to jump over his desk and take her right there on the couch. Looking through the glass he could see Lena and Avy. Sighing he came to his scenes. Opening a file in front of him he scribbled a name and address on a sticky note. “Here,” he held it up for her to come get. “She's asking for a divorce, the husband has reason to believe she broke the pre-nub. Prove him right I'll pay you, come up empty handed your out.”

Ensley stood and walked to his desk taking the sticky note from his hand. She didn't say a word to him as she turned and walked out of the office. Ray stood and walked to Lena's office instructing her to follow Ensley again, and not lose her this time. She grabbed her jacket and left.

“She's trouble.” Avi said to Ray as the two men stood there watching Lena leave. Ray looked at him but didn't say anything. He knew he was right, but he was in to deep now. Aside from her knowing every dirty little secret he had, she also had him puzzled. Most women were an easy read. She was a challenge, something he hadn't had in very long time. And he was looking forward to unwrapping her.

The fact was that Abby left the year before taking the kids with her. He'd bought her the fancy house in the nice school district. Everything she ever wanted, and in turn he got the divorce without a long drawn out legal battle. They were close enough he could see the kids any time he wanted, but far enough Abby couldn't just drop in unexpectedly. The kids were old enough that they had their own life and didn't want to much to do with him on a daily basis anymore. Things were simple, he could do what he wanted without a nagging wife at home to bitch the second he walked through the door.

There was no way to know what the hell was going to happen with Ensley. He didn't know if this was going to blow up in his face ending with all his dirty deeds revealed to the world. Or if she surprised him and turned into another asset to his team. But one thing was for sure how ever this played out, she was going to give him a run for the money.

Two days passed without a single word from Ensley. Lena was watching over the woman in question and reported back to Ray. Ensley had made friends with the woman, and Lena had seen them coming and going from different locations. Other than that she had no idea where Ensley was going, or staying for that matter.

Finally on the third day Ray arrived to find her sitting on his couch once again. He was annoyed at her coming and going as she pleased. The fact that he had no way to reach her when he wanted to, no upper hand what so ever. “What do you have for me?” He walked past her.

She watched him walk to his desk and lean against it folding his arms before looking at her. “About the same as Lena.” She looked through the glass, smiled and waived. He looked at Lena as she slowly raised her hand and looked at her confused. Ensley looked back at Ray. “Is she so post to be following me, or the soon to be divorcee?”

His eyes narrow as his fist tightened. He ran his hand over his face as his frustration grew. “So you have nothing for me?”

“You give me no help, no time, have someone following me...”

“Hey if you can't handle it.” He stopped her, shrugging thinking he made have found a crack he could use to split her. “Just tell me, I'll give you an out.”

Ensley stood and walked to the wall. “That would make you giddy as a school girl wouldn't it cowboy.” She watched him raise an eyebrow when she called him cowboy. It was clear that he didn't care for that. “I'll have what you need in two day.” She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms mimicking his own body language.

“And if you don't?” He walked around his desk and past her to sit in his chair. Turning he faced her as she continued to lean against the wall. That dam smirk on her face and that gray sweatshirt. She was always wearing that sweatshirt. He wanted to scoot his chair to her and run his hands under that shirt. Finally find out what she was hiding under there. Pull her down onto his lap. Grind his body against hers, hard. Give her a god dam good reason for that smirk.

“I walk away.” She answered drawing him out of his momentary fantasy. “I'll walk away and you'll never hear from me again.” She swallowed hard, feeling his eyes on her in that moment made it hard to swallow. She suddenly noticed her mouth was dry and her breathing was deep and slow.

“That's it?” He didn't believe her. No one holding the cards she had ever just walked away and never looked back.

“That's it. I'll walk away.” She could feel the necessity in his eyes and she knew what he wanted. Somewhere deep inside her she felt the same want, desire. When he didn't say another word she took that as all she needed. “I'll see you in two days.” She pushed herself away from the wall and left his office as Lena walked in.

Ray pointed. “I know, follow her.” Lena rolled her eyes and left. She was beginning to feel more like a babysitter than part of the team. She'd seen him look at other women the way he was looking at Ensley and she knew this would end in flames. But she did as instructed. With her past relationship success or lack there of, who was she to give anyone any advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and the kudos. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“I need something concert Ray!” Lee yelled in his whiny tone through the phone just before Ray could hang up. The deposition was that afternoon and Ray still hadn't herd from Ensley. He was on his way to his office, and pissed. Lee had called six times already that morning. He only answered the once and that was more than enough for him.

He knew he needed something before that meeting. Lena hadn't come up with anything, and he was quickly losing faith in Ensley's ability. She'd been so cocky, sure of herself. He groaned wishing he had just taken care of this himself.

Walking past Lena's office he spoke. “Where the hell is she?” In his office he poured a drink and took the bottle and sat down. He looked up as Lena and Avi walked in. “Where the hell is she?” He repeated himself.

“I don't know.” Lena shrugged.

“Find her, get her ass in here.” He was fuming. Completely over the games, she was going to take the money, he was going to make her, and they were done. His phone rang again. “Yeah?”

“The deposition is in two hours, where the fuck...” Lee raged and Ray hung up on him again.

Before anyone could say anything they all turned when they herd the front door open. Ensley walked past Avy and Lena without saying a word and sat down on Ray's couch. Ray nodded to the others, motioning for them to leave, and they did. He stood, walking to the door he shut it then returned to his desk. “So?” He was pissed and did little to hide that from her.

“So.” Ensley exhaled long and slow.

Ray shifted in his seat. He was growing weary of this back and fourth game she was playing with him. “Do you have something for me or not?” He was ready to jump over the desk and shove the money into her pocket.

“Do I have something for you?” She stood and walked to his desk, pulling a file out from under her sweatshirt. She tossed it on his desk then stood there and crossed her arms. She watched as Ray opened the file and began to look through the papers. “She's pregnant, the baby's not his.” She smirked.

Ray looked up from the papers to see that smirk displayed proudly across her face. “How'd you get this?”

“Does it matter?” She huffed and shook her head before she went back to the couch.

He picked up the file and walked out of the office. She sat there watching him. He was wearing dark jeans, a black shirt and a jacket. He looked good. He was quick, walking into Lena's office then back out. Lena and Avy leaving quickly after their chat with Ray. He came back into his office and kneeled down to open his safe. Taking money out and setting it on his desk before leaning against the front of it looking at her.

As she sat there as the very real realization slowly sank in that they were alone. Lena and Avy were gone, it wasn't like anyone was going to walk in off the street. “Tell me how you got that.” He finally spoke and she was thankful as her mind was about to wonder off.

“You don't strike me as the kind of person who cares how the job gets done, as long as it gets done.” She watched nervously as he looked her over. His eyes washed over her like a wave taking her breath away.

“I don't like secrets, they cause trouble.” He crossed his arms.

She chuckled as she pulled her foot up and rested her chin on her knee. “Your entire business is built on lies.”

Ray poured himself a drink and walked to the couch. She took a deep breath and held it waiting for him to sit next to her. He sat resting his arms out on his knees holding his glass in his right hand. Ensley looked ahead. This was the closest the two of them had been since she'd kneed him in the crotch.

He wondered what to do with her. She'd gotten the job done, she wouldn't tell him how, but she got it done none the less. Tipping back his glass he finished his drink in one swig before standing up. He looked at the wad of cash and handed it to her. She stood and took the money from him sliding into her back pocket.

The two stood there for a moment just looking at one another. “We eye fucking each other again?” He asked.

Ensley smiled when he did. “If you wanna call it that, sure.” She turned away from him and walked toward the door. “I'm gonna go.” It was strange, but she was at a loss for words. “I'll see you in the morning.” She turned one last time and flashed that smirk before walking out of sight.

The following morning a call made Ray leave the house early. A client managed to find himself in a hotel with hooker and pimp demanding a lot more than originally agreed upon. He got to the hotel and dealt with it. But like every other five am wake up call it didn't go as smoothly as he would have liked.

Walking into the office at eight he flopped on his couch. Laying his head back he closed his eyes and just breathed. When he herd someone walk into his office he opened his eyes to see Ensley standing there. Same gray sweatshirt and torn jeans. She leaned against the door jam and looked at him as she ate some sort of wrap. “Rough morning?” She asked in between bites.

Ray groaned. If only she knew. She walked in and tossed the wrapper in the trash before standing in front of him. He stayed still looking at her as she moved closer to him. Huffing she looked down at him and his blood stained shirt. Turning she got his chair and scooted it out from behind the desk, stopping to get a bottle of scotch.

She sat in the chair and moved until she was positioned between his legs. He raised his head and looked at her. “You gonna let me take care of that?”

“Lena has stuff in her office.” He pointed toward her office. He watched as she stood up and walked to Lena's office and back. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she sat back down in his chair and pulled her sleeves up. Leaning up he started to pull his jacket off. Growling with each movement.

Ensley leaned forward to help him get the jacket off. Her face only inches from his. She could smell him, intoxicating. Ray tossed the jacket over the arm of the couch. He watched her hands as they began to unbutton his shirt. He stayed still allowing her to work he way through every button. Leaning forward again she helped him remove his shirt.

Leaning back in the chair she looked at him as he sat there shirtless. He had two long gashes across his chest just above his mothers name. “Eye fucking?” His voice broke her train of thought.

“You might need stitches.” She looked in his eyes.

“Just clean me up.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Taking clean gauze in her hand she pressed them against his chest and slowly poured the scotch over the wound. He winched as the liquid touched the open cut. “Don't be such a baby.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leaning closer she blew on his chest. As her breath danced across his skin he could feel his body reacting in a way that she would surely notice. “Better?”

Ray nodded yes trying to control his body. She took more gauze and dried the wounds before she got butterfly band aids. She used two on each cut, pulling the skin tight, and closing the wound. Each time she touched him he could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter. Finally she cover the wound with clean gauze and tape.

Sitting back in the chair still resting her hand on his knee. “Done.” She looked at her work with pride. “I really think you should have gotten stitches, but it will work.”

He put his hand on top of hers thanking her with his eyes. She shrugged slightly before she tried to stand. Wrapping his hand around her wrist he pulled her toward him. His lips met hers with force as he tangled his other hand in her hair. Pulling her as tightly to him as he could.

Her hands were on his thighs as she leaned into the kiss. His tongue danced across hers, almost overpowering. She moaned softly into his mouth, overcome with desire. She slowly ran her hands from his thighs up his stomach and chest till she reached his face. He grabbed her hips and began pulling her toward her. “Wait, wait...” She stopped him, pulling back just enough that they were no longer kissing but she was still resting her forehead against his. He reached up, putting his hand on the back of her head he tried to pull her back him. This wasn't over for him, no in the least.

Ensley knew she was losing will power. Before she could react the front door opened. She jumped away from his grasp. Ray looked down the hall as Lena and Avy walked toward him. Sitting there on the couch still shirtless he turned back to Ensley as she hurried to busy herself cleaning up.

“You okay boss?” Avi asked when he entered the office.

“Yea, I'm okay.” He winked at Ensley as she threw stuff away. She felt their eyes on her and made an excuse to leave. He watched her walk away thinking that maybe he'd made a mistake. Pushed her somewhere she didn't want to go. Women didn't usually say no to him. She just kept him spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there aren't that many Ray fans out there, but for those of you that have taken a chance on this story let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray got to the office the next morning wondering if Ensley would show up. After the kiss she had left and it was only then that he realized he had no way to reach her. Not much got past him. But the fact that he didn't have a phone number for her, well that one got by him. And he intended to fix that if she came back. Walking down the hall he paused as a smile crept across his face. She was sitting in her usual spot. 

Waling into the office he walked past her as she sat on his couch eating a pop tart. “You eat like a teenager.” He commented as he sat at his desk. 

“Since when do you care what I eat?” She found his sudden interest in what she ate odd. “How ya feeling?” She watched as he just shrugged. She wondered if she should explain why she made him stop the day before. Maybe the whole thing had been a moment of weakness on his part. Maybe he just wanted to let it go, act like it never happen. If she brought it up then she would be the one who seemed to have an issue. 

“You need to give Lena your phone number.” He fully expected for her to tell him that she wasn't going to do that. 

“I don't have a phone.” She chuckled. A phone, she hadn't had a phone in years.

He looked at her like she was speaking German. Who the hell didn't have a phone? He had no idea how to function with out a phone. “How is that possible? Why don't you have a phone”

“I like it that way.” Took another bite of her breakfast and shrugged.

“Where gonna have to fix that.” 

Ray looked at her while she ate her chocolate treat. That same sweatshirt and black leggings. Did she only two sets of cloths? “What's the deal with your shirt?” He looked at her as she questioned him with her eyes.

“I'm sorry...” She wondered if this sudden interest in her was because of the kiss. The fact that she rebuffed him. Did that make him want her more, thus the interest. Or did that piss him off so now he was looking for a reason to be pissy with her. “I didn't realize that you had a dress code.” She waited for him to respond. But he just looked at her. “Fine.” 

He watched her throw her hand up before standing. “Wait.” He finally spoke just as she got to the door. Standing he went to her taking her by the arm, he gently pulled her back and shut the door. “Sit down.” She just looked at him. “Please.”

She huffed but did as he asked. Sitting on the couch he sat next to her. The closeness made her whole body tremble. “What's with all the secrecy?” He started down the same line of questioning he had tried before.

“I thought you liked the whole shrouded in secrecy thing.” She was trying to avoid the question. She had her reasons and she wasn't ready to tell him more than she already had. “The only reason you want to know more than you do is so you can have some sort of control over me.”

“That's not true.” He was quick to defend himself, even though she wasn't completely wrong.

“Really?” She shook her head and stood up. “I'm not stupid.”

“I'm just trying to look out of you.” He stood as well and started to raise his voice. What was it about this girl that got him so wiled up so quickly? “Your lucky I gave you a job. I'm sure it's more than you would have made anywhere else.” Pouring himself a drink he didn't look at her.

“I'm the lucky one?” She asked crossing her arms just as he turned to face her. “Listen here asshole, with the dirt I have on you and everyone you know a job is the least I could have asked for, I could have easily went to the cops.”

Ray moved to her, getting right in her face. “You threatening me?” He didn't take kindly to threats, against him or the people he cared about. Even if it was an empty threat. If she was going to go to the cops she already would have.

“What if I am?” She held her ground waiting for his response. There was something very attractive about him when he was angry. The two stood, still face to face.

“You and I both know your not going to go the cops.” The words came out of his mouth as his mind started to put the pieces together. He finally moved, walking to pour himself another drink. “And why is that?” 

“Why what?” Ensley was trying to play stupid, backtrack out of this trap she could see he was laying for her.

“Why wouldn't you go to the cops? Any normal person would have handed that over without little thought.” He watched as her entire body language changed. He had her on the ropes. “That would have anything to do with making sure we couldn't run your fingerprints?” He knew he had her. Finally something to gain the upper hand.

“You don't think I can't see what your doing?” She had to go back on the defensive. 

“What's that?” He was cocky.

“You must have had a such a shitty childhood. That's the only way to explain your desperate need for control.” She looked at him as he looked away quickly and back to her just as quickly. “Tell me I'm wrong. That you didn't come from shitty home where you had no control over anything happening to you.” She could tell she hit a nerve.

He moved to her quickly, grabbing her by the shoulders. “You don't know fuck about me.” He hissed at her quietly.

Standing there in his grasp she stared him down. “You don't know fuck about me either.” She knew he hurt her if he wanted to, but she always knew that he wouldn't. After a moment he let got of her and walked back to his stand that held the his liquor.

He stood there in a stale mate. They were both right. She didn't want to go the cops no matter what the reason, and he had a shitty childhood. They looked at one another and without having to say a word they knew a line had been drawn in the sand. Neither wanted the other to keep pushing. After a minute of silence his phone rang offering the much needed distraction.

Ensley walked to the door where she stood, arms crossed leaning against the wall. Ray only said a few words before hanging up. “So do you have something else for me to do or not?” She asked.

“Yea,” Ray sat at his desk and began to look through some papers. “Here.” He held out a file folder and she walked across the office to take it from him. “His name is Nathan Hill, a contact of mine needs something he can use against him.”

She looked through the file. It was slim but she looked at the photos. “Why do they need dirt on him?”

“So they can fire him without giving him his pension.” He answered but was having a hard time looking up at her. She opened the file again and read the information. “He's a firefighter.”

“And why do they need to fire him?” She couldn't understand why he would bother with such things.

“He's a raciest piece of shit, left a child to die in a fire, they didn't have enough proof, if they fire him now they have to give him his full pension. If he quiets on his own, he gets nothing.”

She took a deep breath.“I'll see what I can do.” She turned and walked out of the office. 

Ray huffed when he herd the door to the building shut. Seconds later he stood and ran down the hall and out of the building. He watched as Ensley walked across the street. He'd sent Lena to follow her and that never worked, so this time he was going to follow. 

Maybe it was a compulsion. He needed to know what it was that she was working so hard to hide from him. If she was into something that could come back to haunt him he needed to be prepared. The fact was the more time he spent with her the more time he wanted to spend with her, but she was making it incredibly difficult. 

He followed her on foot for at least five miles. She stopped at a local YMCA and went into the woman's locker room. When she came out she had a back pack. With the back pack over her shoulder he followed her to a motel. Staying outside he watched as she went into the office and came back out only a minute later. She walked down the side of the building and found a door marked six. He watched her go in, shut the door and the light in the room come on just before she closed the blinds tightly.

Standing there he looked up and down the street. He counted at least four hookers and two men hoovering around that had to be pimps. What the hell was she doing in this seedy part of town? Why was she staying in a motel? Knowing where she was for certain he called Avy and waited for him to arrive. He instructed Avy to sit on her. “Do not lose her.” He was admit. 

He needed answers as to why she was in that motel, in that area of town. She was impossible to figure out, nothing about her made any sense. Part of him wanted eyes on her out of fear. Leaving her there on her own over night made him nervous. Maybe she didn't realize how bad the area was. Walking back to his car he realized he had a sudden need to protect her. Whether that be from herself, or from anything else. He knew he was in it now.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yeah boss?” Avy answered his phone the following morning.

“Has she left yet?” Ray asked needing an update on Ensley.

“Not yet boss, I'll let you know.” Avy answered and the two hung up.

Ray walked into his building stopping just outside of Lena's office when he saw a man sitting in his office. Lena explains that he came in asking for help. He hated when people just randomly showed up asking for help. It always turned out to be more work than he the people make it seem. He walked to his desk and sat down, just waiting for the people to start.

“Ray Donovan?” The man asked and watched as he just nodded. “I'm Kelly Vickers, Ezra said you may be able to help me. My eighteen year old daughter ran off with her boyfriend, I need you to find her.”

“She's eighteen, legal, nothing you can do about it.” He was reluctant to get involved. 

“Her boyfriend is very abusive, I'm afraid if you don't find her, he'll kill her before I can talk some sense into her.” The man seems genuine and on the verge of tears with worry. He pleaded for help with nothing more than his eyes. Ray could easily relate. Bridget was sixteen, just entering the dating world. “I'll pay you what ever you want. Fifty thousand a week? Every week until you find her?”

“Alright.” He sighed. 

“Thank you so much.” The man stood up and walked toward Ray. He took a picture out of his wallet and handed it to him. “Her name is Allison. She's the closest thing perfect there is in the world.”

Ray took the picture and looked at the girl in it. She was blonde, blue eyed and young. In fact she appeared younger than eighteen. But then again the female sex was very good at appearing younger then they actually were. But most teenagers tried to look older. Something didn't sit right with him.

“Lena will get all your information, I'll call you when I know something.” Ray motioned toward Lena's office and watched as the man and his entourage left. Looking at his phone he was hoping that Avy would have called by now, but still nothing. Not wanting to call he text. Avy responded that nothing had changed. Sighing deeply he looked through the glass to Lena's office where Kelly Vickers put on a good show.

After some time Lena's office was empty again and Ray went to speak with her. “Look into Vickers.” He stood there as she nodded. He didn't leave immediately after she raised an eyebrow questioning him. “I'm gonna go to the gym, check in on things.” He turned and walked out. 

At the gym Ray walked in and found the usual goings on. Terry was working with some young boxer and Bunchy was wondering around doing pretty much nothing. Ray walked into the office and poured himself a drink. Peering out through the blinds his blood boiled when he saw Micky walk past. Downing his drink he placed the glass down and walked out just as Micky passed. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

Micky turned around to face his son. “I'm here to spend time with my boys.” 

Ray despised Micky with every fiber of his being. “Why can't you just find some place to disappear?” He wanted him to leave, he didn't care where he went or what happen to him, he just wanted him to go. Micky smiled and walked away. 

When Terry was done he climbed out of the ring and started talking to Ray. Just a few different things about the gym. The two talked about Micky hanging around and how Bunchy was drinking again. Ray just took it all in and watched as Micky and Bunchy walked into the office, shutting the door behind them. 

The two stayed in the office for only a few minutes and Ray knew without doubt what they were doing. After the door opened Bunchy walked out and Ray started toward the office. When Micky came out Ray stopped him. Getting right in his face. “You get him in trouble and I'll fucking end you.”

“He's a grown man, he doesn't need you babysitting him.” Micky mocked Ray and walked away. 

Standing there Ray wondered why he couldn't just get ride of Micky once and for all. He had the resources. There was just something in him that wouldn't let him. When he herd someone walking up the steps he turned to look and was surprised to see Ensley. Taking his phone from his pocket it he checked to see if he'd missed a call from Avy. There was nothing. “What are you doing here?” He asked confused as to how she was able to find him. And how she was able to get past Avy, which she must have done since he never contacted him. 

“You might wanna call your boy.” She stood next to him smirking. “If he's waitin' on me he's gonna be there a while.” Ray took his phone out and called Avy telling him to go home. After his slide his phone back into his pants he took her by the arm and took her into the office.

Ensley walked around the desk and sat in Terry's chair. Leaning back she put her hands behind her head and her feet on the desk. She sat there proud of herself. Ray leaned against the wall. “How'd you find me?” 

“Your not the only one who can follow people.” She looked around the office as Ray walked toward her. He leaned against the desk, getting close to her. He had that look in his eyes again. She swallowed as he leaned in closer, but she didn't move.

“Come here for boxing lessons?” He whispered as he place a hand on the back of the chair and one on the desk so he could move even closer to her. She continued to stay still only raising an eyebrow. Women didn't usually refuse Ray. So her cool demeanor was somewhat of a turn on.

“Why? You need some?” She licked her lips. 

Ray smiled half laughing. “I'm sure I could teach you a few things.” He moved closer with every word.

“Don't be so sure of yourself.” She moved surprising him as she pressed her lips against his. He leaned into the kiss as she reached up putting her hands around his neck pulling him to her. Then with out warning she pulled away, using her feet to scoot the chair back.

Ray's expression was a mix of anger and confusion. What the hell was she doing? Was this some kind of game? Or did she want him to come to her? He watched as she stood and started toward the door.

“Quit following me.” She remarked as she got to the door and stopped, leaning against the door jam she crossed her arm

Ray moved to her unsure of what he was going to do. “Prove to me I can trust you and I will.” He got close to her once again, putting his hand on the wall just above her head. 

“You mean give you something you can use against me.” She put her hand on his chest. If you didn't know any better and you looked through the glass you would think the two were lovers about to kiss. 

“Sooner or later your gonna need my help. Your gonna slip up, and your gonna call me.” He placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across her lips. 

Ensley kissed his thumb and stepped out from under him. “Don't count on it, I don't have a phone.” She smirked and walked out of the office. Ray followed her out of the office to the top of the steps and watched as she walked down them and out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ray came to his office and found Ensley in her usual spot. This had become his morning routine. Come to the office, find Ensley sitting on his couch eating some crappy breakfast food, they go back and forth about his need for control and her playing games with him. He wasn't yet sure if he enjoyed this morning banter, or if she was just a pain in his ass that he hadn't figured out how to deal with.

He entered the room and leaned against the front of his desk. Ensley just sat there eating her cheap breakfast burrito not saying a word. She knew it was only a matter of time before he said something. He stepped forward, took something out of his pocket and tossed it on the couch next to her. She took another bite as she leaned over and picked up what he had tossed. She looked at it. “A phone?” She asked.

“I need to be able to reach you.” He watched her take her last bite.

She rolled her eyes and threw her head back, shaking it from side to side. “Your shitting me.”

“Excuse me?” He questioned her not quite sure he'd ever heard a woman use that phase before. Still shaking her head, she stood up and walked to him holding the phone out, trying to give it back to him, but he refused. “No, I need to be able to reach you.”

“This is just another attempt to gain control.” She sat the phone on the desk and walked toward the door. Before she could get to the door Ray was on her. Sliding in front of her he shut the door, then quickly closed the blinds. Lena looked at Avi questioningly when she saw the blinds shut. Ray never shut his blinds. The two just shrugged at each other.

As he stood between her and the door it was suddenly real to her just how much bigger he was than her. Ensley shook her head. “You realize you’re not as smart as you think you are, right?”

He smiled down at her. “Why is that?”

“You can't control me, intimidate me. God knows you've tried and failed miserably.” She tried to reach past him, but he took her hand before she could reach the door handle.

“I'm done playing games with you.” In one quick motion he turned her so that her back was against the wall and put his hands on her face as he pressed his lips against hers. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck as he pressed his body against hers.

With his hands on her hips he lifted her allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back still against the wall she arched her back pushing her hips to his. He kissed her forcefully, he was going to show her who had the control. His tongue almost over powering. With her legs still around him he walked to the couch where he fell with her.  
Ensley enjoyed the feel of the weight of his body on top of hers. The heat of his breath against the skin of her neck as he alternated between kissing and almost biting. He pressed himself hard against her making sure she could feel his full erection through the clothing. When a small moan escaped her, he smiled knowing full well the effect he was having on her.

She pulled his neatly tucked shirt away from him pants allowing her hands to slide inside, up his sides to his shoulders and down his back. Her hands traced from the back of his pants around his hips to the front of his belt. She paused only when he started to glide his hand under her sweatshirt, where he found another shirt but was quick to find his way under that. His rough, but not callused, hand on the bare skin of her stomach made her whole-body tremble.

With her hands on his belt she started to unbuckle it. Pulling the belt through the loops she dropped it on the ground beside them. Ray slide his hand under her back reaching the hooks on her bra at the same time she was beginning to unbutton his pants. Then they were both startled at the sound of a knock on the door. “Shit.” He said pulled his body off of hers.

Growling he stood and buttoned his pants before he walked to the door. He stopped for a moment, just long enough to adjust himself and see that Ensley had sat up. “Yeah.” He snapped when he opened the door.

Lena looked at him with his untucked shirt, then looked past him and saw the belt on the floor beside Ensley on the couch. She knew exactly what was going on. But she also knew not to say anything. “Allison Vickers just got used a credit card in Palm Beach.”

“Send Avi.” Ray answered without missing a beat.

Ensley made a prompt exit while the other three were discussing a plan of attack on the missing girl case. Ray watched her walk out and looked back at his desk to see that she had taken the phone. He knew she was going to take the phone. No one could resist him forever.

Ray walked into his apartment and poured himself a drink. It was nine and he'd been going nonstop all day. Sitting in the silence he drank and thought back to the morning. Laying on his couch he put one arm behind his head and closed his eyes. Replaying the moments of his body pressed to hers. The way she smelled. Not like a grown woman, not perfume. It was more subtle, sweet almost. And the way her skin felt under his hand.

He was lost in the moment in his mind when his phone rang and brought him back to the reality of life. Answering without looking at the number he was gruff. “What?” He just wanted a moment to himself, was that too much to ask?

“Ray?” She asked softly and shaky. He sat up immediately recognizing the voice. “I need a favor.”

“Where are you?” He was already putting his shoes back on and stuffing his wallet in his back pocket.

“I've been arrested.”

He stopped in his tracks. “What happen?” Walking again he hurried.

“I got into a fight with some asshole. That's not the point, I need you to get me out of here before they can fingerprint me.”

“I'll be right there.” Reassuring her as he heard the fear in her voice. He hadn't seen anything bother her before. But there was no doubt in his mind that she was afraid. In his car he sped down the road toward the police station. Dialing his contact, he began making demands. He would have her out before they could fingerprint her. Then he would find out why she was so concerned about anyone finding out who she really was.

Ensley sat in the corner on the wooden bench waiting. There were only four other women there, if Ray didn't hurry, they would get to her. Her whole body was shaking wondering what would happen if he didn't get to her in time. And her mind began to race. What if he wasn't as good as he thought he was? What if his contact didn't have enough pull to get her out without getting her booked? She could feel her throat getting tight as her heart started to race.

Ray pulled up to the back of jail and knocked on the door. The officer knew who he was and let him in. He stood there waiting as his contact walked down the hall with Ensley. He took a deep breath when he saw her face. Her lip was split and her left eye had a cut over it with dried blood on the side going down her cheek. It was clear the she would have a black eye in the morning.

Ray handed the cop a wad of cash then turned. Ensley followed him out of the building. Walking to the passenger’s side he opened the door for her. She looked at him like she'd never seen a man open a door for a woman before. “You wanna stay here?” He asked and she shook her head no. “Then get in.”

She got in then watched him walk around the front of the car and get in on his side. Starting the car, he pulled away from the building before he turned to her. “So, what happen?” She looked like shit and he wanted to know who was responsible. She didn't tell him anything so he had no reason to believe she would tell him about this.

“Nothing.” She huffed and looked out the window, away from him.

“Yeah that looks like nothing.” With one hand on the wheel he used his other to take her chin and turn her to him. There wasn't much that Ray hadn't done since he started working for Ezra. So who was he to judge what anyone else did. Most things he could just look the other way as long as it didn't involve him or someone he cared about. But hitting a woman, call him old fashioned, but that was one of those things that he just couldn't look the other way. He would find out who did this and deal with them as he saw fit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, but thank you so much for reading.

Ray drove back to his apartment and Ensley followed him inside and to the kitchen where she sat on the counter. She looked around, it was neat and clean but somewhat cold. There wasn't that lived in feeling most places had. Ray returned from the bathroom with a damp cloth. He held her chin and began to softly wipe away the dried blood on her cheek.

She tired to look away but found herself watching him as he worked. “You need to tell me who did this.” Once the blood was gone he stepped back to look her in the eye.

“You, need to let this go.” She wasn't a fool. He wanted to know so he could go kick someone's ass. The last thing she needed was him fighting her battles for her. Or making trouble for himself because of her. She sighed as he shook his head and turned to the fridge. Pulling ice out he wrapped it in a second cloth and handed it to her. She winced as she put the cloth against her eye.

“I got you out, you need to tell me who did this.” His tone was becoming forceful and his body language suggested that he was getting angry.

Ensley shook her head as she jumped off the counter. “I knew you would try to hold this over my head.” She started to walk past him. Ray grabbed her pulling her back to him kissing her passionately. She pulled away from him pushing him but he still held her to her wrist. “What the fuck are you doing?” She asked looking at him like he'd lost his mind.

Ray just stood there looking at her. She had him completely lost. He didn't know her, not really, so he should just let her go. But something deep within him made him want to protect her, make her stay. He wanted to keep her from doing anything else that could cause herself trouble. He felt like he was going around in circles with her. One minute he wanted to just cut ties and walk away, the next he wanted her to need him. When she twisted out of his grasp there was nothing more he could do than watch as she walked out the door.

The next morning Ensley showed up at the office wearing her usual cloths and sun glasses. Avy passed her in the hall, bag in hand. She went to her usual spot on the couch and listened as Ray and Lena talked about the Vickers case. When she turned around she spotted the bruises that the glasses didn't hide on Ensley's face. “What happen to you?” She asked in her usual way.

“She's fine.” Ray spoke for her and she just shrugged. Lena knew not to ask anything else and with that she just left his office. “How's the Nathan Hill case coming?” He asked coldly as he walked to his desk and sat down. He didn't know how to deal with her anymore.

“I'm working on it.” She responded just as coldly. She stood to walk to the door.

“What ever.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I need you to go with Lena tonight. And do a better job of hiding that shit on your face.”

“Fine.” She didn't know what his problem was but she was over his shit. Ray turned away from the door wondering what the hell he was doing. She was making him lose his mind. She got to Lena's office before she turned on her heels and returned. Walking back into his office she slammed the door behind her. “Fuck you, you ass hole.” She walked toward his desk.

Lena herd the ruckus and the 'fuck you' from her office. She knew shit was about to go down, but she wasn't paid enough to get in the middle of it. Ray wouldn't hit a woman, and Ensley wasn't any bigger than she was, not like he couldn't defend himself. Nope this one had to play it's self out. Ray had made his bed now he had to lay in it, with or without Ensley.

“Fuck me?” Ray pointed to himself. “You called me in a panic last night, not the other way around.” He raised his voice to match hers.

“That's doesn't give your a reason to be a fucking prick this morning. If you have a problem with me then tell me.”

“I have a problem with you.” He stood and walked around his desk. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Come into his office and yell at him. “You work for me, which means you answer to me. So when I ask you how a case is going I expect more than I'm working on it.”

“You have a problem with how I do my job?” She was pissed, and he was going to have it. “Or is this because I wouldn't tell you who did this? Or maybe it was because I wouldn't stay with you last night?”

He moved toward her in a rush. Furious. “You have a week to get Lena your information, and to finish the Nathan Hill case. If you haven't done both in that time your gone.” His tone was level. He spoke and turned away from her. “Get out.”

“Fuck you Ray.” Ensley said through her teeth before she walked to the door pulling it open with such force that it slammed into the wall causing the blinds to fall to the ground. He turned but she was gone before he could say anything.

Ray threw himself down in his chair wondering what the hell was wrong with him. What the hell was that about? He was an ass, and she was pissed. As much as he wanted to go after her he couldn't, he had a meeting with Ezra he had to be at. So he had to let her go.

Lena sat at her desk as her phone buzzed for the sixth time. 'She show up yet?' She typed back no. “Dam Ray.” She mumbled under her breath. It was nine and she was meeting Ensley to go to some party. They were so post to go mingle with a bunch of college kids that were supposedly friends of Allison Vickers. Since they both looked like they could be in college they were picked to go fit in. Lena despised the idea.

When the door to the building opened she half expected for Ray to walk in, he'd been driving her nuts asking her every thirty minutes if she'd herd from Ensley. But much to her happy surprise it was Ensley. She walked in wearing black leggings with that gray sweatshirt. “Ready?” Lena asked, and she nodded.

“What is it were doing?” Ensley finally asked. Ray hadn't told her anything other than she was going with Lena.

“We need to talk to a couple of guys here, find out if they know the girl were looking for.” Lena looked straight ahead as she drove.

“And who are we looking for?” She was annoyed to have to be working instead of sleeping. She was so tired and sore from the night before. And still pissed about the way Ray talked to her. “A girl named Allison Vickers.” Lena looked over at her this time. When she said the name it was clearly written on Ensley's face that she'd herd the name before. “Do you know her.”

“Nope, never herd of her before.” Ensley answered and quickly turned away.

Ensley followed her lead as they walked up to the house. There were people everywhere. Loud music, drunk kids, bad dancing. All the reasons that made her hate college campus. Lena got them a couple of drinks and they went to a corner of the room and watched. She pointed out the guy they needed to talk to, he was so supposedly an ex. After a few minute Lena made her move.

Walking up to the two guys she started talking to them. Ensley kept her distance. Lena knew what she was doing, there was no need to get in the way of that. As she talked Lena would look over at Ensley who was obliviously trying to stay out of sight.

After a few minutes Lena led the guy outside. Away from the music and drunk people she could easily get him to talk to her. She noticed that Ensley didn't follow her. There was something about this guy that she was avoiding, something about the name Allison Vickers that made her uneasy.

It didn't take Lena long to get the information she wanted. Walking through the crowds of people she looked for Ensley. She was no longer in the living room nor was she in the back yard of the house. “Fuck.” She cussed as she began to walk back to the front of the house. She didn't want to have to call Ray and tell him that she'd lost Ensley at this party. Getting closer to her car she saw Ensley talking to some random guy.

When Lena got close enough to hear them talking she herd the guy ask Ensley if he could have her number. Lena was surprised when she answered yes. “It's a new number so I have to find it in my phone.” She smiled as she began to thumb through the phone. Ensley smirked at Lena as she started to repeat the number. The guy was happy to put it in his phone and thanked her, assuring her that he would call the following day. “Don't be afraid to send me a few pics.” She winked at him just before her and Lena turned to walk away.

Walking toward the car Lena thought about the number she'd herd Ensley give the guy. It sounded to familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. The two got in the car and Lena head back toward the office. After some time she felt the need to say something. “You know Ray's not such a bad guy.”

“I know what kind of guy he is, I've seen the hard drives.” Ensley looked at her.

“Then why did you want to work for him?” Her curiosity was peeked.

“Because I know what kind of guy he is.” She turned to the window. Lena just nodded.

When her phone rang Lena answered. “Yeah.” She looked over at Ensley. “Yeah, he's just an ex didn't have much to say. I'm taking her back now.” She saw Ensley look over at her out of the corner of her eye. “Every things good.” Lena hung up the phone just as she pulled up in front of the building. Ensley opened the door to get out and suddenly something struck Lena. “Hey.” She looked over at her. “Did you give that guy Ray's number?” When he called her his number came up on her phone under his name and she realized where she knew the number from.

Ensley turned to her and smiled from ear to ear. “I hope Ray like's dick picks, cause that guy was defiantly a dick pick kind of guy.” She got out of the car with out saying another word, and began to walk down the street. Lena sat a little shocked for a moment before she drove off. She knew the girl was going to cause him trouble. She just shook her head as she drove off telling herself to just stay out of it.

Walking down the street in and out of the street lights there was a bit of chill to the air. Not enough to make her cold, but enough for her to see her breath. It was almost midnight and she just wanted to sleep. When her phone buzzed in her pocket she was a little annoyed. Only one person would be texting her. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, but still she pulled her phone out.

' _We should talk_ ' was all he said. She groaned knowing that it was a bad idea. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with him again. Stomping her foot she turned around. She knew she would regret this.


End file.
